lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Frustrations
Availability Available when you have access to Heroic Ramparts. Has to be done before leaving the Aqueducts! Quest Details Leshau (located inside the pub "The Rift"), wants you to kill Validus, a giant bird in Vale of the Gods. Upon accepting you will be redirected here. * Just continue straight ahead till you get a scene and the boss fight with Validus * Leshau will join you as a guest union * Validus is a member of the Spiritlord family of monsters. He'll cast Curse on the first turn. * Once you kill Validus you must speak to Leshau two times to finish the quest, or wait a few seconds before talking to him (he's catching his breath after such a hard fight.) Reward * 30,000g * Leshau can be recruited at the guild * Prerequisite for The Fallen Dialogues Gossips (Athlum): : Pleasant Young Man: "You know there's a town without anyone running it? The old ruler's sons are fighting over the seat of power... That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "Don't talk to me about bloodthirsty succession struggles! I fought long and hard to get this pub..." : Pleasant Young Man: "Are... are you serious!?" Gossips (Balterossa): :Bartender's Daughter: "You know there's a town without anyone running it? The old ruler's sons are fighting over the seat of power. That's the latest news, Daddy." :Bartender: "Hrm, sounds like a very dangerous place to me. Beloved daughter, I forbid you from going to any town without a ruler!" :Bartender's Daughter: "O-okay..." Gossips (Celapaleis): : Gossipy Girl: "You know there's a town without anyone running it? The old ruler's sons are fighting over the seat of power. That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "Obviously they should just both rule." : Gossipy Girl: "If not, I'll do it!" Gossips (Elysion) : Mysterious Part-Timer: A certain town just lost their lord, and his two sons are fighting for the position. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "This has nothing to do with me. I don't care." : Mysterious Part-Timer: "...I'm sure they don't care about you either." Gossips (Royotia): : Passionate Miner: "You know there's a town without anyone running it? The old ruler's sons are fighting over the seat of power. An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph...harumph! A rulerless town?Obviously I must go there and run it! ...Except it kinda sounds like a hassle, so I'll pass." : Passionate Miner: "Make up your mind!" In Baaluk's pub: : Town Chairman: "Leshau, a monster hunt? Are you certain?" : Leshau: "Yes, yes, yes! It has to be slain!" :: Rush: (I don't want to get involved.) :: Leshau: "Baaluk is done for!" : or: :: Rush: "What kind of monster?" :: Leshau: "Why hello, traveler! What monster, you ask? There's a monster called Validus in the Vale of the Gods... It's causing quite a ruckus!" : Town Chairman: "It's never acted this way before..." : Leshau: "But it's acting this way now! A bunch of travelers have already been found - all in bits and pieces! Hey, Mr. Traveler. You look like a nice, strong fellow! Come with me to take care of Validus! If we don't, who knows what'll happen to Baaluk..." :: Rush: "Nah." :: Leshau: "B-but we've gotta save Baaluk!" : or: :: Rush: "I'm game!" :: Leshau: "I knew I could count on you! Let's be off!" : Town Chairman: "If you insist on doing this, I wish you luck. Be careful out there." In the Vale: : Leshau: "I don't care how this happened! All I know is that we must do something before more people get hurt! Let's teach it a lesson!" The lesson was kinda deadly... : Leshau: "It won't be bothering anyone now! I'm seriously beat. Now that Baaluk is safe, we can take out sweet time getting back to town." When we try to hurry him a little... : Leshau: "I'm still trying to catch my breath. Give me a minute." In that case, let's head for the exit... : Leshau: "Alrighty! Time to go home." (Slowpoke.) Back in town mischievous scheme is unravelled... : Elder Lord Candidate: "Hey, Leshau! Where have you been?" : Younger Lord Candidate: "Some Academy guys came out of nowhere and..." : Town Chairman: "The Brimuslabus was stolen. Baaluk is done for..." : Leshau: "Everything's fine! A Collapse was coming. Baaluk has been saved from disaster!" : Town Chairman: "It is true that the Brimuslabus hasn't been bound to anyone since its last keeper passed away..." : Elder Lord Candidate: "What? That's your reason? I've been telling you all this time, make me the ruler so I could bind the Brimuslabus to myself!" : Younger Lord Candidate: "N-no way! You just want to use it to expand your domain! I should be the one to..." : Elder Lord Candidate: "A clown like yourself can't bring prosperity to Baaluk!" : Leshau: "That's why...! That's why I asked the Academy to take the Brimuslabus away. Neither of you are fit to be the lord! And with the Collapse...! The Remnant brings ill fortune to Baaluk. Ridding the town of it was the best move. We don't need a Remnant or a lord for this town to flourish! : Elder Lord Candidate: ''"What did you do...?" : Younger Lord Candidate: "I think Leshau has a point..." : Town Chairman: "No Remnant. No lord. How can you be certain we'll be fine?" : Leshau: "I know we will! We just all have to work together! Rush, I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you about what I was planning. Please, take this as an apology and a reward for saving Baaluk from danger." Town Chairman: "Perhaps you're right. If we all work together... You must show people how it's done, Leshau! You must set an example." : Leshau: "Of course! I'll do anything for this town! Rush, if you ever need me, go to the guild!" Quest Log Completed: # Seems like some monster called Validus is making trouble in the Vale of the Gods. Me and Leshau've gotta do something about it. # Validus is toast! Leshau told me to take a break. # With Validus gone, the Brimuslabus was handed over to the Academy. Hope this means Baaluk's safe! Category:Quests